USS Endeavour (NCC-1895)
(refit) | registry = NCC-1895 | owner = | operator = Starfleet | status = Active | datestatus = 2293 | image = Operation Retrieve, page 2.jpg | caption = USS Endeavour in the Operation Retrieve plans }} The USS Endeavour (NCC-1895) was a 23rd century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. In 2293, the Endeavour was assigned a deep space exploration mission. The ship was named on a Starship Mission Assignments chart on the bridge. Later that year, the Endeavour was named as one of the ships on station in Sectors 21166-8 in the "Operation Retrieve" command briefing. ( ) Appendices Background information This starship and its registry number were not referenced in dialogue. This vessel appeared in the plans for Operation Retrieve presented by Colonel West. Save for the , the Eagle and five other starships were graphically represented by the silhouette of a movie era refit- vessel. According to the starship listing included on page four of the Operation Retrieve mission plans, which however was not seen in the extended cut of the movie, the Endeavour was commanded by , and the ship was located in Sector 22849. The ship's captain was named after the sixth movie's first assistant director Douglas E. Wise. http://flare.solareclipse.net/ultimatebb.php/topic/6/2739/2.html#000022 The Endeavour was a starship name considered by the producers at the start of second season of for inclusion in the definitive fourteen ship list belonging to the , at the time still referred to as "Starship-class" by them. It was mentioned in the first two proposals, but ultimately did not make the cut. (The Making of Star Trek, pp. 164-165) The name was considered due to the fact that page 27 of the first draft treatment of the script, dated May 15, 1967 for the second season episode , contained a line in which Kirk stated, ::"Excalibur'' and Endeavor are the other two ships assigned with us to Altair." The reference though, was dropped from the episode as aired. http://www.trekplace.com/article10.html Greg Jein, in his influential "The Case of Jonathan Doe Starship" article gave the ship the registry "NCC-1718". When creating the charts for ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, Michael Okuda chose to invent a new number for the ship instead. http://flare.solareclipse.net/cgi2/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=6;t=002739;p=3 Okuda has since then propagated the number throughout his subsequent reference book writings, most notably his . (1st ed, p. 58; 3rd ed, p. 85) Franz Joseph's reference book Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual gave the Endeavour the registry NCC-1716. The Endeavour was presumably named for the , specifically, the HM Bark Endeavour commanded by Lieutenant in his voyage of exploration in the Pacific from 1768–1771, and the NASA space shuttle . Apocrypha * The Pocket TOS Errand of Vengeance novel Killing Blow features a USS Endeavor engaging Klingon forces at the Battle of Donatu V in 2245. This Endeavor was referred to as an starship in Errand of Fury: Seeds of Rage. External link * de:USS Endeavour (NCC-1895) fr:USS Endeavour (NCC-1895) pl:U.S.S. "Endeavour" NCC-1895 Endeavour, USS (NCC-01895)